a daddy's life
by carson34
Summary: Callen makes choices that affect him and his daughter
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to write this storyline for NCIS:LA and I hope that you like this storyline. I decided to have a couple of storylines going to be started. I have one for Hawaii five o and then I have this one for NCIS:LA. Please make sure to review and let me know what you think of it.

* * *

Callen stoped into the daycare so he can picked up his daughter. She is about three years old and is very smart for his own good. He walked into the classroom that she was in. He smiled as he watched her play with the other kids. Emma's teacher smiled at him and walked over to Amanda to turn attention to her father.

"Hi daddy, I missed you" She said as she ran up to him. He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"Did you have fun with your teacher?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes." She responded to her father. "Can we go home now?"

Callen laugh at his daughter's questions and just smiled at her. He loved this little girl more then life it self. He wish that his ex-wife was still around because he knew that she would be proud of their daughter. Callen loaded his daughter into the car seat and headed home where they were surprise to find his ex-wife standing in front of the door.

"Daddy, who is that?" Emma asked her father.

"That would be your mommy." Callen said as he got out of the car. He got his daughter out of the seat. He walked towards his ex-wife and smiled at her.

"Why are you here?" Callen questioned his ex.

"I want to see my daughter." Callie said to her ex-husband. She had a sercet that he did not know about and it's about their marriage. They were not divorced at all and she wants to try again. Callen walked into the house with her and put their daughter down and she ran off to play.

"She doesn't remember who you are." Callen remind his ex-wife after watching her react to her running off.

"I went so I could get better for you and her." She responded to her husband. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"We are still legally married." She responded to him.

"What do you mean that we are still legally married?" He asked her.

"I mean that my lawyer never filed the paperwork with the courts." She responded to his question.

"I don't know what to say about this. It's a big surprise." Callen said shocked. "What do we do?"

"I don't know what you want to do but I want to give us and our family another chance." She responded to her husband.

"Give me some time to think this out." Callen responded to her as their daughter came running into the room. He picked up the little girl and smiled at her.

"You have done an amazing job with our daughter." She responded to him.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"I need to get going." She responded to her family.

"Alright." Callen said to his wife. He turn his attention to their daughter "give mommy a kiss and a hug."

Emma lean over and gave her mom a kiss and hug. Alyssa smiled at her daughter and left her husband and daughter.

It's been two weeks since callen got the news that changed his life. He didn't know if he wanted to divorce his wife and get custody of their daughter. He just didn't want to put their daughter though this. He decided that he was going to talk to Sam and Hetty about this.

"Hey Sam, do you have a moment?" Callen asked him as they were about to get into the car to start their new case.

"Yeah sure. What's going on?" Sam responded to him.

"Alyssa came back two weeks ago, she wants to get back together and I don't know what to do." Callen revealed to his friend.

"So you want me to give you advice about it?" Sam question him.

"Yes. I need to make the right choice that won't affect my daughter in a bad way." Callen revealed to him as he was thinking about his daughter.

"Do what is best for you and Emma. Alyssa needs to remember that your daughter comes first." Sam reminded him as they head back to the headquarters. Right when he came into the room, Eric told callen that Hetty wanted to talk to him.

"Hey Hetty what's going on?" He said as he walked into her office.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wife." Hetty informed him. He knew that she had been listening into his chat with Sam. "What are you going to do about her?"

"I don't know." Callen responded to his boss.

"Well you need to decide what you are going to do about it?" Hetty demand as she got up and left the room. She wanted to make sure that he had enough time to think about it. After an hour, callen had his mind made up. Hetty walked back into the room and smiled hoping that he knew whether or not, that he would be together with his wife.

* * *

Author Note: I know that this chapter is a little shorter then usual but I am trying to get this chapter out by Monday and I have a lot of things to do between today (Sunday) and tomorrow. I hope that you guys will review and let me know what you think of of this chapter. Make sure that you follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Also find me on Facebook as carson mcgarrett where I try to be on every day but it doesn't always work. See you next Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: alright I am back with the second chapter of this storyline and I am hoping to have it longer then the first chapter of this storyline. I am still trying to figure out how many chapters I am going to have in this storyline. This chapter I am hoping to have 2,000 words or more. I hope that you guys are having a great Friday.

* * *

Callen had a very busy day at work and didn't want to deal with whatever is going on in his marriage. He just wanted to spend time with his daughter and make sure that she was happy. He got home to find his wife waiting for him again. She noticed that their daughter wasn't with him.

"Where is she?" She asked her husband.

"She's with my partner." Callen revealed as he unlocked the front door. She followed him inside of the house.

"Partner? What are you gay?"She asked her husband.

"No." He said to her as he walked into the living room. "I am not gay. You know that better then anyone."

"I know but when you say partner then what else am I suppose to believe?" She responded back to him as she sat down on the couch.

"He's my partner at work." He argued. "I don't want you here if you are going to act this way."

"Then let's talk." She responded to her husband.

"I want to take time and learn about each other since a lot has changed since we last saw each other and plus we have our daughter to worry about." He revealed to her as he sat down next to her.

"I know believe me that I want to do what's best for our daughter but I'm pretty sure that she wants her parents together rather then apart. I went away to get better so that I could come back to my family and friends." She reminded her husband of why she had done what she did.

"I believe you. I talked to Sam and Hetty about what's going on to get some advice and they reminded me of everything that has been in our marriage and life together that it's true and pure." Callen revealed to her. He lean in to give her a small kiss. The kiss was interrupted by their daughter comes running into the house and jumping on her father. She must have hit him in the spot that hurts the most since he groan in pain.

"Daddy are you okay?" She asked her father as she sat on his lap.

"Yes g, are you okay?" Sam asked his friend.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Callen responded to his friend and daughter.

"Daddy why is mommy here?" She asked her father.

"Because daddy wanted mommy to spend the night here with both of us." Callen responded to his daughter as he smiled at his wife and daughter interacting. He loved being able to see his family being together.

* * *

Two months later

Callen walked into work after being gone for a couple of weeks. Callen and callie had decided to go for a family vacation.

"Hey welcome back Callen." Deeks greeted his boss.

"Thanks." Callen responded to him.

"How was the time off?" Deeks asked his friend.

"It was fun. The girls decided that they wanted to try to get me wet." He said to him.

"Oh yeah how did that go?" Deeks asked

"Lets just say that they are not going to be trying that again." Callen responded to his friend as Eric called them upstairs for their newest case.

It was about noon and Callen decided that he wanted to check in with his wife and child. He headed for his car and drove to the house to find Callie waiting for him.

"Hey babe, what is going on?" Callen greeted her as he gave her a kiss.

"Just waiting for you to get home since our daughter decoded that she wanted to go see some friend's" Callie revealed to him.

"Is she doing a sleepover?" Callen asked her.

"I don't know." She said to him. "Why?"

"Because I want to do something with my wife." Callen responded to her by adding a kiss.

"I'll see." She responded to him. Callen returned back to work and she called the girl that has their daughter to see if she could stay the night tonight and the mom said yes. She decided to plan a special night for her and Callen.

Callen got off work and check out his cell phone to find that he had gotten a text from his wife saying that they were on for the night. Callen climbed into his car where there was someone waiting for him and knocked him out cool.

He woke up to find himself tied to a chair and in a warehouse. He needed to find a way out here and back to his family. He just hope that his team would come and find him.

* * *

Author Note: I decided to leave this as a continuing it on the next chapter. I need to make sure that I made it bigger then what I have been on my season storyline. I hope that you all have a great weekend. I have decided that I am going to write five chapters in this storyline so next chapter will be our half way Mark. I wanted to see what you guys want for a Halloween storyline? Please review and let me know what you want me to write or how long you want it to be. Please follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and follow me on Facebook as carson mcgarrett where I have it connected to my Twitter. Don't forget to read my NCIS:LA storyline where I just updated. I will be back with the next chapter in a couple of days. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I can not believe that we are in the middle chapter of this storyline. It feels that we just started this storyline. I am considering making a new storyline about a week after this storyline is finished. Thank you all for following me on this journey.I hope that you have a great day and review this chapter. I am going to try to have this chapter posted by Tuesday at the lastest. A lot of people have been saying that chapter three of NCIS:LA season five didn't belong there, it does since I wrote in an OC into that chapter.

* * *

Callie was getting worried when Callen hadn't returned home. She called his cell hoping that it would go to voicemail. She decided that he might just be working late and headed up for bed. She had a big day tomorrow and needed to get some sleep. The next morning, she woke up to find him still not in bed so she decided to call Sam to find out what is going on with her husband.

"Hey Sam. I know that it's early to call you but I am worried about Callen." She started out saying.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her.

"He didn't come home last night and I was wondering if you had a case that ran late?" She responded to him.

"No. We got done around six." Sam revealed to her. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." She said to him. "Can you please find out what is going on?"

"I will." He responded to her as he got out of bed and walked to get ready for work. He called Hetty right before he got into the shower to let her know what is going on with Callen. Sam got to work to find Eric and Nell looking though surveillance cameras to find anything to do with Callen's disappearance.

"Do we got anything?" Sam asked his friends about Callen.

"The last time that anyone saw him was last night." Eric responded to him.

"We need to find him. I got a call from callie this morning to see if we are working a case that kept him away from her and their daughter." Sam reminded their team.

"Yes we all know agent hanna." Granger said to him.

"No you don't. You don't know what he has been thou. He has a wife and child that need him." Sam responded to him.

Meanwhile, Callie was going to get her daughter from her friend's house. She had called the mom letting her know what was going on with her husband. She smiled when she saw her daughter waiting for her. She got out of the car and headed to her.

"Where's daddy?" Emma asked her mother knowing that there was something going on.

"He had to go out-of-town to find a very bad man." She lied to her daughter. She hated lying to her daughter but she didn't want to scare her that Callen was missing. True was that she was even scared for her husband's life. She had to trust Sam and the team to find Callen. She got their daughter loaded up into the car and headed for Sam's house. He had texted her and told her to go there after she picked up Emma and stay there until they found Callen. Sam got there around 8pm with still no word about Callen which makes her worried that something bad happened to him. Callie put their daughter to bed and went to the couch so that she and Sam could talk about Callen.

"Don't worry about it. We will find him." Sam told her trying to reassure her of them finding Callen.

"I know." Callie promised to her husband's friend.

* * *

It's been three days since Callen disappeared and Callie took Emma back to their house since she didn't want anyone to know about a secret that she was holding. She just wanted to make sure that Callen was the only one that knew about the secret. Sam and Eric were looking at the films again.

"This is nothing new." Eric said to his co-worker.

"No there is something different. Look at the shadow that is in Callen's car." Sam pointed out to his friend.

"That's Callen" Eric claimed.

"That's not Callen. Look at the shape of the body. It's someone else. Try to get the face of the person and then ran it to find out who it is." Sam said to his friend.

"Alright I will try to get some more of it." Eric responded to him. Right as Sam's phone vibrate with a text message reading. "We have your partner and you have our brother. We want him back. We will trade Callen for our brother."

"Now the only thing is to do is figure out who's his brother?" Sam responded to Eric after he read the text message.

"Should we tell her?" Kensi asked after Sam filled her in on the message.

"Not yet. She has Emma to worry about right now." Sam reminded her of Callen's daughter.

"She has the right to know what is going on with her husband case." Nell agured

"Yes I know but we are going to handle this the way that I know Callen would want." Sam reminded him.

* * *

Callen's location

He woke up after being out of it for the past couple of days. He didn't know where he was or where his family is. Callen watched the men that kidnapped him approach him.

"Where's my brother?" The man asked him.

"He's going away for a long time." Callen responded to him.

"Well that's means that you are going to be here for a long time." The man said as he left the room. Callen hoped that his friends will find him soon. He was wondering what is going on with his wife and child. He knew that he need to focus on something else. He could not put his wife and daughter in danger.

* * *

The headquarters

Sam and the whole team had been working for many hours to find Callen and they finally managed to get a possible idea on where Callen was. They headed to gear up and headed for the place. When they got there they didn't find Callen but a lot of blood.

"I don't understand what is going on. Eric traced it back to here and all we have is blood." Deeks responded to his confusion.

"We will find him. We just need to keep having faith and see if Callen left any clues to where he is." Kensi revealed to her friends.

"I know." Sam reminded her as they started to find Callen's clue to find him.

* * *

Unknown location

Callen woke up in a new location to find himself tied to the bed. He hoped that his team would figure it out where he is at. The man came back into the room.

"Looks like your team is getting closer to finding us." He said to him as he turned and walked back out of the room. Callen just prayed that it would happen soon.

* * *

Callies house

Emma came running down the stairs after hearing the front door open and closed. She thought that it was Callen. She saw her mom with a man that she never saw before.

"Mommy, who's that?" Emma asked her mother as callie turned around surprised to see her daughter standing there.

* * *

Author Note: I started to write this chapter on Saturday on the day of the duck game which they won. I was so happy with it. I made it to 700 words on the first day of writing. Sunday's goal is to match it and I am not sure if I will do that. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. I am working on making this chapter really long since I wanted to make sure that I double it. I wanted to leave this chapter right here and I will be back soon with chapter four of this storyline. I hope that you had a great weekend and come and check out the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this chapter of this storyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I'm back with chapter four of this storyline. I can't believe that we have one more chapter in this storyline. I haven't decided which NCIS:LA storyline to do next. I am working on the third chapter of "family comes first". Thanks for reading this chapter.

* * *

Callie's house

"Mommy who is that?" Emma asked her mother again.

"He works with daddy." Callie revealed to her daughter as she picked her up. She watched as he left and she got dinner ready.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?" Emma asked her mother.

"Soon." Callie promised her daughter. She looked at the agent that Hetty sent over to keep them safe just in case the people that took Callen came after the girls.

* * *

Callen's location

Callen waited for the person to come back into the room. He had managed to break free and was planning to escape. He just needed to get the men and control this. Before he knew it they were coming into the room. Callen managed to knock them out and take control of them. It was before long when the team arrived to find the kidnappers tied up in the chairs with Callen just standing.

"G, are you okay?" Sam asked his friend as they cuffs the men.

"Yeah I just want to make sure that my family are okay." Callen responded as he walked to Sam's car. He just wanted to see his wife and child.

Callie got a call from Hetty saying that they found Callen. She went up to find Emma on her bed crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She asked her daughter.

"I had a dream that daddy is not coming home." Emma revealed to her mother.

"He is. He's with uncle Sam right now and he wants us to meet him at the headquarters." She said to her daughter hoping that it would cheer her up.

* * *

Headquarters

Callen and the rest of the team arrived before Callie and Emma arrived. The whole team greeted him back. It's not like that he wasn't happy to see them. He just wanted to see the girls. When they finally got there, Callen smiled at the sight of them. Emma ran to him the minute that he saw them.

"Daddy, your back!" Emma said happy to see her father.

"Yes I am." He said as Callie came up to him and gave him a hug and kiss. "Lets go home." Callen helped Emma into her car seat and got into the car. They spent the whole day together. At bedtime, Callen was putting Emma down for the night while callie was getting ready for bed. Callen walked into the room and smiled at her.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked her husband as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." He said before he started to kiss her neck.

"Wait, I have to tell you something." She responded to him as she tries to get him hold off so she can tell him the news.

* * *

Author Note: I know that this chapter is shorter then before but I wanted to make sure that I have enough time to write chapter five and get posted before Friday. I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you take the time and review it. I hope that you will follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and I just made my 3,000 tweet on it this week. I will see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'm back with the final chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and make sure to review it. I am working on a new storyline when this storyline is finished. I might have a new storyline posted next week. I am probably not going to post ncis until Friday morning among with NCIS:LA.

* * *

the house

Callen and Callie were about to make love when she stopped to tell him something. He wanted to know what it was but she wasn't telling yet.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoping to get an answer.

"I found out something a couple of days ago." She said to him.

"What is it? Honey we are in this together." He responding to her.

"Okay. I'm pregnant with our second baby." She revealed to her husband. It was going to be their second child and he just hope that he could keep them safe.

"Wow that's big news." He said to her as she just wait for his reaction. She was hoping that he would be happy with the new baby.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah. It's just going to take time to get used to this." He said to her as he gave her a small kiss.

The next morning, Callen woke up to find her throwing up. He only that it's morning sickness. He was just happy that he got to be part of the pregnancy this time around. She walked out of the bathroom to find her husband awake.

"Hey your awake." She greeted her husband.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his wife as she climbed into bed.

"Sick. Which is a clear sign of being pregnant" She responded to him.

He smiled at his wife as she tried to fall back asleep. About twenty minutes later, Callen woke up to a little girl climbing into bed with them. He moved her in between them. She fall back to sleep. They all slept until 8:30 in the morning.

* * *

Three months later

Callie was about four months pregnant and they were supposed to make sure that the baby was okay. Callen had asked Hetty if she would watch Emma long enough while they check on the pregnancy. Hetty said yes to watching Emma and he headed to get her and bring her back. He got home to find Emma upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said as he picked up his daughter.

"I want to go with you and mommy." She responded to her father.

"I know that you do but you are going to have fun with aunt Hetty and she is going to take you out to lunch." He said to her husband.

"Okay daddy." She responded to her father as he helped her get ready to go. They went to the doctor and they revealed that the baby is okay and growing right on time.

* * *

One month later

Callen was looking forward to finding out if he was going to have a little boy or another little girl. Don't get him wrong, he loves his daughter but he is hoping to have a baby boy this time around. Callie was upstairs getting ready to go and she was looking forward to finding out what they were having also. She came down the stairs to find her husband putting their daughter's shoes on. They were going to bring her with them since it was a big event for her too. They both know that she wanted a baby sister. He just hope that she would be happy if they had a baby brother for her.

"Hey are you ready to go?" He asked as he heard his wife coming down the stairs.

"yes let's go find out what our baby is." She responded to her husband. Callen helped their daughter into her car seat and then they headed to our appointment. They find out that they're having a baby girl. They were looking forward for her arrival.

* * *

Nine months pregnant

She was really for their daughter to be here soon. She was a week over due and it doesn't look like their daughter would make an appearance soon. Callen had put their daughter into to bed and read her a story. He walked back into their room to find her climbing into bed.

"I'm starting to hate being pregnant. I can't move and all I do is sit here and wait for you to get home." She responded to her husband as he helped her get into the bed.

"It's going to be okay." He said as he gave her a small kiss.

He finished getting ready for bed. In the middle of the night, Callen woke up to hear something coming from the bathroom. He got out of bed and headed in there to find his wife giving birth to their daughter without him.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked his wife as he bend down to her level.

"What do you think? I'm giving birth to your daughter." She responded to him. She gives birth about two hours later. They started to bond with their newborn daughter when their daughter came into the room.

"Daddy what happen?" She asked her father.

"Mommy gave birth to your baby sister." Callen said to her as he picked his daughter and took her over to his wife and new daughter. He could not believed that this is his life now. They had decided to name her Allie. They spent the rest of their lives together.

Author Note: alright that's it for this storyline. I'm going to be working on chapters four of both NCIS and NCISLA tomorrow and Friday. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I am going to post the new storyline next week. I am going to finish Family comes first this week.


End file.
